Sticky Fingers
by chica blanca
Summary: Poor Renji gets stuck babysitting the spawn of the devil and Matsumoto lends a sympathetic ear...


AN: So…I know, I have stories I should be updating, but my muse is currently AWOL and NONE of my stories are helping in the least. So to kickstart my writing, I tried this little one shot ficlet thingy. Don't know where it came from, really I don't. I know PND said I should write a rukiaxichigo one shot, and I did, but I ain't happy with it yet, so ya gotta wait.

Anywho, when ya get done…please review! Maybe it will bring my muse out from wherever it's hiding…

STICKY FINGERS

The little monster was finally asleep. Granted he was now drooling on Renji's chest with his chocolate covered fingers curled in the fabric of his kimono, but at least he was _still. _ For the last three hours Renji had been chasing after the little orange blur who he had gotten talked into babysitting.

It would not have been so bad if Ikkaku hadn't supplied the once calm and manageable four-year-old with a chunk of chocolate that could rival his head in size. After that all bets were off. After climbing the ornamental trees in the Kuchiki garden and nearly breaking his neck, and Renji's back, by falling, his next adventure was with the pond.

"Uncle Renji! Look! Fishies!" and then SPLASH. Renji watched in horror as Koi flew out of the pond and flopped weakly on the grass. Renji's first objective was to get the now sopping wet child out of the pond, and then to try and get all of the Koi back into the pond.

All the while, a constant chant of "Run Fishies! You're FREE!" was being yelled in his ear from the munchkin he held over his shoulder.

Renji shuddered slightly when he thought about what Byakuya would have said if he had seen his beautiful koi dying on the lawn. He glanced sideways at the barely standing tree and just prayed it would grow back the limbs it had lost in the fight.

He sighed and decided the little monster had the right idea; a nap would be perfect. His eyes slid closed and he adjusted his back against the tree that wrapped them in shade. He could feel the young one's heart beat, faster than his own, against his chest and the small motion of his breathing was lulling him into joining the tot in dreamland.

However his peace was interrupted when distinctly feminine voice cooed. "Aww, how cute."

Renji cracked an eye open to see the beaming face, and rather ample bosom, of Matsumoto about three inches from his nose.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" he jumped slightly, trying not to jar the still peaceful child in his arms but trying to get away from the smothering Matsumoto was prone to cause.

The busty blonde pouted before tucking her legs under her and sitting beside him beneath the tree. "You're no fun, Renji." She smiled softly when he just scowled at her.

"Don't you have work to do?" He asked irritably.

She flipped her hand in the air and rolled her eyes. "Don't I always? Does that mean any of it's going to get done…?"

Renji snorted. "I suppose you're hiding from your captain, eh?"

She smirked. "Hiding…that's such a horrible way of saying it. I am merely, giving him the space he so desperately wants."

Renji rolled his eyes. He then turned serious. "You wouldn't happen to know where a certain bald headed third seat is, now would you?"

Matsumoto blinked a few times in confusion. "Ikkaku? No why?"

Renji grinned with just a bit too much teeth for it to be pleasant. "Because I am going to KILL him."

Matsumoto smirked, always eager to hear a good revenge story. "What did he do?"

Renji looked at her sideways before glancing down at the devil masquerading as an angel that had thoroughly ruined his clothes. "He fed Kenichi chocolate."

Matsumoto grimaced. "And you let him?"

Renji tried really hard to remember that if he yelled, he might wake the sleeping dragon. And everyone knows, you never wake a sleeping dragon.

Matsumoto smiled at him indulgently. "Well, you survived." Her gaze deepened a bit, causing Renji to feel self-conscious.

"What?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

She shrugged softly and a wistful expression passed over her features. "You'd make a good father."

He gulped and looked at her sideways, but she was no longer looking at him, but at the poor crippled tree. He managed to school his features into a somewhat normal expression by the time she turned back to him.

"What happened to the tree?" She asked dryly.

Renji closed his eyes in pain. "Damn, I was hoping no one would notice." His eyes snapped open. "I need some damage control. Hey, Matsumoto?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor? I think he's going to sleep for a while more, and maybe I can get some paperwork done…could you come to the office with me, so maybe you could entertain him if he wakes up?" he went for the pleading puppy dog eyes affect.

She chuckled. "As long as it gets me out of doing paperwork…though I can't imagine why you're going into the office, when you practically have an excuse."

"Have you met my captain?" Renji deadpanned. He gestured vaguely towards the broken toothpick that once was a horticulture masterpiece. "Now imagine what he's going to do to me when he sees that."

She laughed and after standing, helped him to his feet. He adjusted the sleeping child so that his head was pillowed on his broad shoulder. Matsumoto cocked her head to the side.

"Hang on a sec." She walked the short distance to the pond and dipped a white handkerchief in the cool water. She walked back towards the perplexed Renji.

She chuckled at his confused expression before gently prying the little hands from his kimono and wiping the chocolate from them. She wiped the sleeping mouth free from drool and then folded the handkerchief primly before tucking back in her pocket.

"There, all clean." She sang as the little arms curled around Renji's neck.

Renji watched her with a small smile of his own before turning towards the garden gates. "Let's go, before he wakes up and decides to free the fish again."

She shot him a confused look that he just waved off. As they walked together towards the sixth division offices, Renji looked sideways at the cheerful woman beside him.

"You know, Matsumoto," She looked at him curiously, "You'd make a good mother." He blushed slightly at his forwardness, but Matsumoto just smiled softly.


End file.
